gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzio Girls High School vs. Maginot Girls' Academy
The battle between Maginot Girls' Academy (bracket number 5) and Anzio Girls High School (bracket number 6) was a match in the first round of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. The match environment is unknown but was situated near a waterfront. The match ended in a victory for Anzio Girls High School. Battle Premise Materially the odds were against Anzio as they predominantly fielded CV.33 tankettes armed only with 8mm machine-guns, backed up by only three Semoventes. By contrast, Maginot had the superior firepower and armour due to their B1 Bis, S35 and R35. However, Anzio's students enjoyed excellent coordination and were experienced in the use of their CV.33's mobility. Maginot, due to the recent change in commander and combat doctrine, lacked flexibility and were still yet to acclimatise to their new tactics and equipment. The outcome of the match would depend on how whether Anzio could break Maginot's defensive line, and how well Maginot could respond to just such an attack. Avanti !!! Anzio's first move was to launch their force of CV.33s, led by Pepperoni, against Maginot's mainstay in order to lure away the bulk of their forces, dividing their strength while Anchovy, Carpaccio and another Semovente patiently waited for an opportunity to attack. Operation Rottura Their disruption succeed as Éclair took the bait and launched all her forces after CV.33s. During the pursuit, the slower flag tank was left behind near the starting point. Opportunità Perfetta Anchovy couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than that, so she launched her Semovente against the isolated B1 bis, taking advantage of its low mobility to sandwich it with one Semovente on the left and two on the right. Eclair realised that she had been tricked and attempted to send the two SOMUAs for reinforcements. Carpaccio broke out of the formation and stalled Maginot's backup. An unlikely turn of events The fact that Maginot's flag tank have been isolated didn't mean it was defenseless. Anchovy managed the destroy the B1 bis, but before receiving the fatal hit Maginot's flag tank managed to also land a shell on Anzio's flag tank. Both flag tanks became the only losses of the match. Aftermath It is a rare event in Sensha-Dō when both flag tanks get disabled at the same time. However, the judges stated that Anzio was victorious. The brought forth tears from the Maginot girls, but all hard feelings were soon forgotten amidst Anzio's signature post-match party. Regardless of the close call, a victory is a victory; Anzio advanced to the second round. Armed with renewed confidence and their long-awaited secret weapon, Anzio would face Ooarai Girls Academy in quarter-finals. Trivia *Ironically, if Maginot adhered to their original defensive tactics they could have won against Anzio, as the CV.33s would have failed to disrupt Maginot's line, leaving the Semoventes as the only threat. *Eclair's Saint-Cyr style was again proven to be ineffective (as it was against Ooarai and several other training matchs) as French tanks were unsuitable for mobile warfare. This was especially true in the case of the R35 and FT-17 due to their reduced crew (the commander had to assume the position of commander, radio operator, gunner and loader). There was also a lack of communication due the recent changes to the Sensha-dō team command, a change that was kindling tension among many of Maginot's commanders. French tanks were also not designed for carring radios (except commanding tanks) and the emergency radios on board proved overall insufficient. *In the Anzio OVA, it was stated on the Student Council's white board that Maginot's flag tank was a SOMUA S35 while Gekkan Senshado Magazine clearly identifies their flag tank as a B1 bis. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Anzio Girls' High School Category:Maginot Girls' High School Academy Category:Timeline